FEAR GARDEN
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: "Idol cantik dan terkenal untuk ronde pertama..."/ "Aku memaafkanmu, Kak .. tapi bagaimanapun anak nakal harus diberi hukuman, 'kan?" Hukuman yang manis. / My first fict in this fandome, jadinya pasti garing XD


Rated: **M **

Genre: **Suspense**, **Violence**, **Gore**, little bit of **Hurt/Comfort** and **Family**.

WARNING: Abal, nggak jelas, aneh, mengandung unsur gore yang disturbing. Jangan baca bila tidak kuat!

.

.

.

**FEAR GARDEN**

_The Garden that will be..._

_...YOUR GRAVE!_

.

.

.

"Kak Miku, ayo kita bermain di taman! Aku punya bibit bunga baru, ayo menanam bersama!" ajak seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan pita hitam yang diikat di rambutnya, membentuk sebuah bando. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan bungkus berisi bibit bunga.

Gadis yang lebih dewasa, berbalik, menatap ke arah anak yang memanggilnya. "Maaf ya Rin, aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu, aku ada janji dengan Kaito," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Rin menunduk lesu, kecewa. "Yah... padahal aku ingin memperindah kebunku bersama Kak Miku..."

Miku menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rin... tapi aku janji, besok aku akan bermain denganmu seharian... bagaimana?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Rin, "Benarkah?! Besok Kak Miku akan menanam dan bermain di kebunku?" tanyanya antusias. Gadis berkuncir dua di depannya mengangguk.

"Iya, aku janji... baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" seru Miku sambil berlari kecil ke arah Kaito yang menunggunya di pekarangan. Mereka ada duet, Rin tahu itu. Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion memang idol terkenal, jadwal mereka cukup padat. Rin hanya menatap punggung Miku yang kian menjauh darinya, berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku mengajak Kak Len!" Rin berseru semangat, kakak laki-laki atau tepatnya saudara kembarnya itu tak mungkin menolak ajakannya.

Gadis bernama Kagamine Rin itu berlari kecil menuju kamar kembarannya. Kagamine Len.

* * *

Len, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang dalam posisi tengkurap di ranjangnya, tangan kanannya asik menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ yang terhubung dengan laptopnya, kepalanya sesekali bergerak naik-turun mengikuti alunan musik dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya.

_Ckiittt..._

Pintu kamar Len terbuka diiringi suara decit kecil yang dihasilkan pintu kamarnya itu saat dibuka, tapi karena keasyikan dengan laptop dan musik, Len tidak menyadari ada yang masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Kak Len! Ayo main!" ajak Rin semangat begitu memasuki kamar Len. Tapi ajakannya itu tak diindahkan Len, kembarannya itu masih asik dengan laptop dan musiknya.

Kesal karena tidak didengarkan, Rin kembali mengajak Len, kali ini dengan –

"KAK LEN! AYO MAIN DI KEBUN!"

"WAAA! AMPUN BU SONIKA! AKU TIDAK SENHAJA MELEDAKKAN LABORATORIUMMU! MAAF! AKU HANYA ISENG MENCAMPURKAN BAHAN-BAHAN ANEH! KUMOHON JANGAN PAKSA AKU MINUM LARUTAN KIMIA! AMPUN BUUU!"

–teriakan yang sangat keras dan sontak membuat Len teringat guru kimianya, Sonika, hingga berteriak seperti elang kecekek begitu.

Rin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kak Len, ini aku Rin, bukan Bu Sonika... memangnya suaraku mirip Bu Sonika apa?" tanya Rin kesal, tapi ia sempat cengo juga saat Len berteriak tadi.

Len tertawa garing, malu sendiri dengan tingkahnya, "Maaf Rin... habisnya tadi di sekolah aku meledakkan laboratorium, Bu Sonika bilan dia akan mendatangiku di rumah dan meminumkan larutan kimia padaku.. hehe, jadinya aku kaget saja saat kau teriak tadi..." jelas Len sambil melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Rin? Apa kau memintaku membantumu mengerjakan PR?"

Rin menghela nafas. "Yang benar saja, saat aku memintamu mengerjakan PR-ku, nilai yang kudapat tidak memenuhi standar..."

"Are, memangnya kau dapat nilai berapa?"

"Jangankan mengatakannya padamu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku depresi..."

"He... lalu, kalau bukan PR, ada perlu apa kau kemari sampai teriak-teriak seperti kucing kecebur got gitu?" tanya Len dengan sedikit bumbu kegaje-an sambil menekat tombol _qwerty_ pada _keyboard_, membalas pesan yang masuk di inbox FB-nya.

"Untuk ini," Rin memperlihatkan kantong bibit miliknya, lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kita menanam di kebun, sekaligus bermain, hari ini cuaca cerah, pasti menyenangkan, sudah lama kita tak main di kebun!"

Len menatap Rin sejenak dengan wajah bosan, lalu kembali konsentrasi dengan laptopnya, membaca pesan masuk. "Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa, aku sedang berdiskusi dengan temanku untuk tugas dan cara menghindar dari Bu Sonika karema kami berdua meledakkan laboratorium... tolong jangan ganggu..." Len memasang kembali _earphone_-nya dan meng-klik play di windows media player, melanjutkan lagunya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hm... sepertinya besok bisa kok, besok saja ya?"

Rin menunduk, "Iya..." jawabnya, lalu keluar dari kamar Len dan menutup pintu.

Penolakan keduanya.

* * *

Rin menyusuri rumah-rumah yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya, mencari orang yang mau diajak bermain. Seperti teman-temannya.

Rin tersenyum, ia tau siapa yang bisa diajak. Segera, gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari menuju tempat salah satu temannya, dengan harapan, jangan sampai ia mendapat penolakan ketiga.

.

"Eh, kenapa tidak bisa, Lily?"

"Maaf, Rin... aku ada les hari ini... besok ya?"

"Yasudah... yang penting kita bisa main..."

Penolakan ketiga.

.

"Apa? Bibi Meiko juga tidak bisa?!"

"Rin, Bibi ada upacara hari ini... tapi besok Bibi janji akan main denganmu!"

Rin keluar dari rumah Meiko dengan wajah lesu.

Penolakan keempatnya.

Apakah akan berlanjut pada beberapa kerabat yang tersisa?

.

.

.

Rin duduk di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di kebunnya. Ia memeluk lututnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mau bermain dan menanam bersamaku... seperti dulu..." ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Semua orang, tepatnya kerabat yang diajak Rin untuk main di kebunnya menolak dengan beribu alasan, dan mengatakan akan main besok.

Rin beharap banyak untuk besok. Sangat. Ia ingin besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karena keluarga dan shabatnya akan berkumpul dan bersenang-senang di kebunnya.

Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama. Karena pekerjaan, tentu saja.

Rin merindukan masa-masa menyenangkan itu, ia ingin berkumpul bersama mereka, berbagi cerita, bercanda, tertawa...

Dan semoga besok adalah hari menyenangkan itu.

Rin tersenyum, "Tenang Rin! Semuanya pasti akan datang besok!" serunya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Tapi... bagaimana kalau mereka berbohong dan tidak akan datang...?'_

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikirannya barusan.

"Tidak! Mereka tidak akan berbohong! Mereka akan datang! Pasti, aku yakin!"

.

.

xXx FEAR GARDEN xXx

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa Kak Len? Kau bilang kau akan main di kebun denganku hari ini! kau sudah janji!" protes Rin tak terima dengan penolakan Len.

Len hanya menatap dingin saudara kembarnya itu. "Kubilang aku tidak bisa... hari ini ada acara cosplay di taman bacaan, aku dan teman-temanku sudah berjanji untuk ke sana..."

Rin seperti disambar petir, kakaknya lebih mementingkan janji dengan temannya daripada dengannya?

"Aku akan pergi, bisa kau keluar, kamar ini akan kukunci."

Rin menunduk, dan menjawab dengan nada kecewa, "Iya kak..."

Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengajak yang lain.

Yang sudah berjanji padanya akan main hari ini.

* * *

.

"Bohong... mereka semua bohong..." gumam Rin, tangannya dengan kasar menggali tanah dengan pisau, melampiaskan amarahnya.

Lalu, Rin mengambil guntimng rumput, kemudian memotong semak yang sudah dipotong rapi, kini dihancurkanna demgan potongan kasar.

Semua orang menolak ajakannya, orang yang sudah berjanji dengannya. Ya, mereka berjanji, tapi kembali menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Kelelahan, ada janji lain, ada film yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, sampai hanya untuk tidur.

Mengajak kembali besok? Mungkin tidak... pasti ditolak... lagipula mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah ata di taman daripada di kebun, itu akan membuat mereka kotor.

Padahal mereka sudah kotor, berjanji tapi tidak menepati... itu membuat hati kotor 'kan?

"Bohong! Mereka semua bohong! Bohong..." Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan mengatur nafas yang memburu.

Gadis itu tersenyum –tidak! Itu bukan senyuman... melainkan...

"Mungkin lebih baik kubawa mereka ke sini..."

... sebuah seringai. Seringai yang menyeramkan...

"... dan membuat mereka tetap di sini... selamanya..."

* * *

xXx FEAR GARDEN xXx

.

.

.

"_Idol cantik dan terkenal untuk ronde pertama..._"

Rin memutar gagang pintu rumah Miku, lalu membukanya. "Selamat malam Kak Miku..." sapanya ramah.

"Are, Rin, sedang apa kau malam-malam ke sini... dan kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Miku, gadis sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengecat kukunya dengan cat kuku yang sepertinya baru dibeli gadis itu.

"Hehe, hanya bosan... maaf, aku lupa mengetuk..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Rin menuurt, ia masuk ke kediaman Miku dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Saat Rin sudah masuk, Miku baru menyadari kalau gadis itu membawa sebuah kotak.

"Kau membawa sesuatu?"

Tersenyum, Rin menjawab. "Iya, untuk Kak Miku."

"Wah... untukku?"

Rin mendekat, senyumannya makin manis, sekaligus –

"Iya, untuk Kak Miku... sebagai, _wujud rasa sayang_ku..."

–menyeramkan. Senyuman membunuh. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Miku mulai ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia merasa kalau yang ada di depannya bukanlah Rin. Tapi ia menepis pikiran itu.

Rin, masih tersenyum, meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di lantai, lalu membukanya, dan mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ dari sana.

Pisau.

"Ri-Rin... u-untuk apa pisau i-itu?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Yang ada di dalam kotak ini adalah hadia sebagai wujud rasa sayangku..."

"A-apa –"

'JLEB!'

Sebelum Miku selesai dengan kalimatnya, Rin sudah menusuk perutnya dengan pisau.

_Sreett... Bruukk!_

Miku ambruk di sofa, darah bercucuran di lantai dan muncrat ke pakaian Rin.

Rin tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja Kak Miku... aku menghindari bagian vital... kau hanya akan pingsan sebentar..."

Kesenangan baru akan dimulai.

Rin memasukkan pisaunya kembali ke kotak. Lalu menyeret tubuh pingsan dan penuh darah Miku ke kebun. Tempat diadakannya permainan. Permainan yang manis.

Rin meletakkan tubuh Miku di bangku kebun dan memposisikannya seperti orang sedang bersandar.

Miku berangsur-angsur sadar, kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah, apalagi ditambah luka tusukan di perut kanannya. Miku sedikit meringis kesakitan saat bergerak. Rin yang sedang mengambil _sesuatu_ dari kotaknya menoleh saat mendengar ringisan manis Miku.

"Kak Miku sudah sadar ya? Cepat juga ya... baguslah... semakin segar kau, permainan semakin menyenangkan," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum polos.

"Ugh... Rin... ke-kenapa kau me-melakukan ini uhh... a-apa maumu?" tanya Miku berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Lagi-lagi, Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman polos.

"Maksudmu kenapa aku menusukmu? Tentu saja supaya aku bisa membawa Kak Miku ke sini untuk bermain... nah, sekarang aku harus mulai dari mana ya...?" Rin m,endekati Miku, senyum polosnya berubah menjadi senyuman membunuh, Miku ketakutan, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, wajahnya tegang, pupil matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ mengecil, tubuhnya gemetaran. Rasa sakit di perutnya tak terhiraukan lagi... ia harus bersiap...

... dengan rasa sakit yang lebih... yang sebentar lagi akan dirasakan tubuhnya... rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya...

Rasa sakit...

... yang akan menjadi pintu kematiannya...

Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya, kini tangannya sedang memegang sebuah benda menyenangkan.

Kapak.

"Jadi, menurut Kakak, aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Rin polos sambil mengamati tubuh Miku. Mencari bagian untuk pembukaan.

Dan tentunya tidak akan membunuh gadis itu. cukup membuatnya kesakitan saja... dan berteriak... teriakan yang indah...

"Ti-tidak...! Rin, hentikan!" Miku memohon, tapi percuma.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Rin. Senyum lebar yang polos, namun penuh hasrat untuk membunuh.

Dan bersenang-senang.

"Waah, kak Miku baru mencoba cat kuku terbaru ya? Tangan kakak terlihat cantik, warna catnya sangat cerah seperti bunga!" seru Rin antusias. Lalu ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih menyeramkan.

"Aku tau... akan kumulai dari tangan... tangan terlihat seperti bunga yang bermekaran...!"

Dengan cepat, Rin menarik tangan Miku dan mengarahkan kapaknya ke tangan Miku, lalu –

"Hentikan Rin! Kumohon –AARRRRGGGHHHH!"

–memotong tangan mulus Miku dengan sekali hentakkan kapak. Darah menyembur ke wajah Rin.

"Ta-tanganku..."

Rin tersenyum menatap potongan tangan Miku yang dipegangnya. Lalu menguburnya, oh, tepatnya menanamnya dalam pot.

Rin memandang potongan tangan yang ditanamnya, ia tersenyum manis dan polos. Seakan baru saja diberi hadiah ulang tahun.

Bunga yang cantik dengan lima kelopak. Jari.

Bunga pucat yang sudah ternoda cairan merah yang kental. Darah.

Bunga... tak ternilai yang berasal dari tubuh seseorang.

"Sangat indah 'kan, Kak Miku?" tanya Rin, Miku hanya menatapnya sayu sambil menggigit bibir bawah, menahan rasa sakit.

"Hm... tapi rasanya tidak lengkap kalau hanya ada satu... ah! Sekerang untuk bunga yang kedua!"

Rin menarik dan mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah tangan Miku yang lain. Tertawa polos saat melakukan aktifitas menyenangkannya itu.

"AAAAAAA...!"

Satu tangan lagi terpotong. Tangan kanan.

Rin melakukan hal yang sama pada potongan tangan kedua itu seperti halnya potongan yang pertama. Menanamnya dalam pot.

"Wah... lihat Kak Miku, tanganmu terlihat lebih indah di dalam pot! Seperti bunga!"

Bunga kematian yang manis.

"Ri-Rin... kumohon... he-hentikan... ke-kenapa kau melakukan i-ini? tanya Miku, masih menahan rasa sakit.

Rin tertawa. "Kak Miku, suaramu sangat manis... tapi sangat disayangkan suara manismu kau gunakan untuk membohongi adik sepupumu ini..."

Miku terkejut. Ia ingat, kalau ia telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Rin.

"Ma-maaf Rin...! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud –"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kak Miku... tapi bagaimanapun anak nakal harus diberi hukuman, 'kan?"

Hukuman yang manis.

Rin meletakkan kapaknya kembali ke kotak, dan mengambil pisau dari kotaknya. Ia mendekati Miku sambil menjilat pisau itu seolah itu adalah lollipop yang manis. Senyum manis yang mengerikan kembali menghiasi wajah Rin, "Karena Kak Miku sudah berbohong, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kakak... tidak usah bicara apa-apa lagi?"

Selamanya...

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rin menarik lidah Miku dan memotong, darah membanjiri tangan gadis bermata oranye itu.

"Sekarang Kak Miku tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku..."

"AAAGGGGHHH! Hudah...ah... hudah...ahh.. Hin..." mohon Miku tak jelas, tapi Rin tahu maksudnya, Miku mengatakan ; 'Sudah, sudah Rin'

"Tapi aku belum puas, Kak.. kita baru saja memasuki acara utama," ujar Rin tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat manis, membuat siapapun yang melihat tidak akan percaya kalau Rin tega melakukan perbuatan ini.

Perbuatan manis dan menyenangkan.

Sudah selesai dengan pisaunya, Rin berniat meletakkan pisau itu kembali ke kotak. Tapi... ia punya ide bagus.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya, dan...

'_JLEB!'_

... menancapkannya ke bahu Miku, membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu berteriak.

"Tunggu di sini ya, kak Miku, aku ingin mengambil hadiah yang lain dulu..."

Rin mengambil benda lain, lebih besar dan mengerikan.

Sebuah gergaji.

Miku membelalakan matanya, syok. Rin mendekat padanya.

Tapi Miku sedikit lega, ia yakin kalau gergaji itu untuk memenggal kepalanya. Ya, Miku tidak sabar untuk mati, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. luka tusukan di perutnya, tangannya dipotong, lidahnya juga. Kalaupun ia bertahan hidup, ia hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Ya, mati adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

'_Cepatlah bunuh aku, Rin..._' batin Miku.

Rin mengarahkan gergajinya ke bagian tubuh Miku, bagian yang tidak Miku duga...

DDDRRRTTTT...!

"AAAAAAA...!"

Darah menyembur ke segala tempat diiringi teriakan penuh rasa sakit. Teriakan yang manis.

Suara mengerikan yang dihasilkan gergaji saat memotong berhenti, menandakan sudah selesai memotong. Satu anggota badan lagi terpotong dan jatuh berlumuran darah.

Kaki kanan.

Rin menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Miku yang tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan kesenangan lagi padanya.

"Kak Miku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu secepat itu... tapi tenang saja, kepalamu akan mendapat giliran, kok." Ucap Rin. Lalu menjatuhkan gergajinya, dan mengambil pisau besar sebagai gantinya. Ia tersenyum pada Miku.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan memotong, aku ingin mencoba hal lain... sepertinya menusuk menyenangkan..."

Ya, terutama menusuk daging segar. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

'_JLEB!'_

Satu tusukan di bagian lengan yang tidak dipotong.

'_JLEB!' 'JLEB!'_

Tusukan ganda diperut. Miku menjerit, Rin tertawa riang.

'_JLEB!' 'JLEB!' 'JLEB!' 'JLEB!'_

Empat tusukan di kaki kiri. Rin menghentikan pekerjaannya, pisau tadi ia biarkan tetap tertancap di paha Miku.

"Ah, lelahnya..." gumam Rin, lalu menatap kakak sepupunya. "Kak Miku, kau lelah tidak?"

Miku yang tidak bisa menjawab hanya diam, wajahnya sayu dan terlihat kelelahan.

Tentu saja lelah, siapa yang yang tidak lelah dengan permainan permainan manis ini?

"Kau kelihatannya sangat kelelahan ya, Kak Miku..." kata Rin, lalu ia mengambil pisau lain dan gergaji yang ia jatuhkan tadi. "Yosh, aku rasa waktunya menyelesaikan ronde pertama!" seru Rin riang. Miku terkejut.

Ronde pertama? Apa itu artinya... ya! Tidak salah lagi! Miku tau, setelah Rin membunuhnya, ini masih belum berakhir...

'_JLEB!' 'Sreettt...'_

"Selamat tidur, Kak Miku..." Rin tersenyum seraya menusuk leher Miku, dan tentunya ia menghindari urat nadi dan bagian vital agar Miku tidak mati sebelum ia...

_DDDRRRRRTTTTT...!_

... menggerakkan gergajinya maju mundur di leher Miku. Perlahan, membuat kematian yang sakit dan manis.

Rin tersenyum melihat kepala Miku yang jatuh menggelinding, sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Rin menangkapnya dan meletakkan kepala dengan ekspresi mengerikan namun cantik itu di bangku. Tepat di samping tubuhnya.

Rin merasa lelah, ia duduk di bangku, di sebelah kepala dan tubuh Miku yang terpisah. Ia menatap kepala Miku, "Tadi sangat menyenangkan ya, Kak Miku...?" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum manis, kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari kebun.

"Saatnya untuk ronde kedua."

* * *

"_Bintang kelas untuk ronde kedua._"

"Lily! Kau lama sekali! Cepat bukakan pintu!" teriak Rin di depan kamar Lily, teman sekelasnya.

"Iya, sebentar!" sahut sebuah suara, Lily. Lalu iapun membukakan pintu untuk Rin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rin, ayo masuk." ajak Lily, Rin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Ra-ha-si-a! Ayo ikut dan kau akan tau!" seru Rin riang.

"Baiklah..." jawab Lily, lalu gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memperlihatkan sebuah pita kain yang belum diikat. "Tapi kau ikatkan rambutku? Malam ini agak panas..."

"Tentu,"

Kemudian Rin mengikat rambut panjang Lily dengan model _ponytail_.

"Nah, sudah! Sekarang ayo!" seru Rin, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Lily ia langsung menarik lengan Lily dan membawanya ke kebun. Lily, yang merasa sedikit aneh mulai ketakutan.

"Kita sampai!"

"Rin... kita di mana?"

Rin tersenyum, "Di kebunku! Indah kan?" tanya Rin, meminta pendapat. Lily tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia ketakutan dengan suasana kebun Rin yang terkesan mencekam. Apalagi tidak ada penerangan.

"Lily, ikatanmu mau lepas tuh... sini aku perbaiki..." kata Rin, Lily menurut dan duduk di bangku. Ia semakin ketakutan, bau anyir menusuk hidungnya.

"Ri-Rin... aku rasa ada yang aneh di sini... apa kau mencium bau busuk... seperti bau darah?" tanya Lily. Rin yang menata rambutnya menggeleng. "Tidak, yang kucium hanya bau yang manis..."

Mendengar jawaban Rin, Lily merinding, nada bicara Rin sungguh tidak biasa, terdengar ramah tapi... mencekam. Lily yang duduk menyamping di bangku, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat pot berisi potongan tangan. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, darahnya terasa berdesir cepat, tubuhnya benar-benar gemetaran.

"Ri-Rin... a-apa yang ada di-di dalam potmu i-itu?"

Rin tersenyum manis dan menjawab. "Itu bunga, cantik 'kan?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Rin menjawab pertanyaan Lily dengan nada mengerikan dan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Jawaban yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Sangat aneh...

... tapi untuk beberapa orang khusus itu jawaban yang normal...

Psikopat.

"Ri-Rin... a-aku mau pulang, a-aku sudah mengantuk..."

"Baiklah, kukencangkan dulu ikatanmu ya..."

Rin mengambil paku besar dan palu. Lalu memukul paku itu ke kepala Lily dengan palu. Hingga terdengar bunyi retakan. _Krek! _

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!"

Merasa belum puas dengan menusukkan paku ke kepala Lily, Rin memukulkan palunya ke kepala Lily. Terdengar lagi bunyi retakan.

Tulang tengkorak gadis itu sudah rusak. Darah menguncur hebat dari kepalanya itu. Terlihat sedikit otak jeniusnya yang hampir keluar. Rin tersenyum manis. Lalu ia mengambil gergaji, dan menorehkan gergaji itu ke jantung Lily, berobek bagian terpenting untuk hidup.

Jantung.

"Ronde kedua selesai... saatnya untuk ronde ketiga."

* * *

"_Dokter hebat untuk ronde ketiga_."

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Paman Gakupo memanggilku?" tanya Rin merasa bingung saat dipanggil oleh pamannya, Kamui Gakupo untuk ke ruangannya. Ya, sekaligus senang, karena ia bisa dengan mudah melakukan permainan pada target ketiganya.

"Aku perlu bantuan, bisa kau potongkan rambutku?" pinta Gakupo sambil duduk di depan cermin. Rin mengangguk antusias. "Baik!"

Rin mengambil gunting yang ada di meja Gakupo. Lalu ia mulai memotong rambut ungu pamannya.

_Kress …. Kress …. Kress …._

Helaian rambut berwarna ungu berjatuhan di lantai. Rambut Gakupo sudah pendek dari sebelumnya, dan terlihat lebih rapi.

_Kress..._

Selesai. Gakupo tersenyum puas menatap dirinya di cermin, ia terlihat lebih rapi sekarang.

"Terimakasih, ya, Rin –" ucapan Gakupo langsung terputus karena melihat pantulan wajah Rin yang tersenyum mengerikan dari cermin. Gadis itu memegang _cutter_.

"Ri-Rin! Jangan bercanda! Letakkan kembali _cutter_ itu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, paman... menurutku potongan itu tidak cocok denganmu... jadi bagaimana kalau kita mencari model rambut yang pas?" lagi-lagi Rin tersenyum polos.

"Hentikan! Aku sudah suka potonganmu! Ini cocok!" bantah Gakupo, ia mencoba berdiri, tapi ternyata Rin sudah mengikat tubuhnya di kursi tanpa ia sadari. Dan ikatannya sangat kuat, menggunakan rantai.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, paman... sebaiknya kau ikuti saja permainanku ini... ini menyenangkan lho..." ucap Rin, kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia memulai permainannya.

Tangan Rin menekan sekuat mungkin mesin pencukur di kepala Gakupo. Jeritan yang begitu indah, begitu menyayat hati, jeritan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dikuliti Rin sedikit demi sedikit kepala pamannya itu.

'_SREK... SREK... ZZZ... SREK... SREK... ZZZZ..._'

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH...!"

Suara jeritannya mengikuti irama mesin pencukur rambut. Tiap kali Gakupo menjerit, tiap kali pula Rin menusuknya dengan gunting, entah di bahu, leher, punggung. Dan tempat lain yang tidak vital.

"Paman... jangan bergerak! Lihat darahmu terciprat ke mana-mana!"

Irama mesin itu terdengar begitu teratur terkadang terdengar begitu ngilu, pasti rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, mengelupas kulit kepala sedikit demi sedikit. Memangnya apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala seorang dokter bedah? Tapi yang bisa ditemukan Rin hanya lempengan keras berwarna putih.

"Hm... paman, kau terlihat lelah... baiklah... kita lanjutkan di kebun ya!" seru Rin sambil mematikan _cutter_ dan mendorong kursi tempat Gakupo dilayani ke kebunnya.

.

.

.

"Satu tangan...! Dua tangan...! Semuanya indah..." ucap Rin. "Baiklah, sekarang giliran kepalamu, paman!"

_Ckiitt..._

Rin yang sudah mengangkat kapaknya, berhenti dan menoleh saat mendengar suara decitan yang biasanya dihasilkan pintu kebunnya saat dibuka.

"Miku! Apa kau di sini?!" tanya seseorang. Rin tau siapa itu. Kaito Shion.

"Kak Kaito!" seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kaito menoleh, "Rin, apa kau me –" ucapan Kaito langsung terhenti karena tidak sengaja melihat mayat di sekitar Rin. Dan Miku salah satunya.

"Mi-Miku..." kaki Kaito terasa lemah menopang berat badannya, ia terjatuh. Terduduk di tanah.

"Wah... Kak Kaito... seharusnya kau jangan ke sini... di sini penuh dengan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lihat..." Rin berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Tapi, karena Kak Kaito sudah melihatnya... maka Kakak harus mendapat hukuman dariku..." Rin sudah berada di depan Kaito. "Karena Kak Kaito sudah melihat apa yang tidak boleh kau lihat, bagaimana kalau kau tak usah melihat apa-apa mulai sekarang?"

Rin mulai menusuk mata kanan Kaito. Lalu, ia menarik pisaunya, berusaha menarik mata Kaito dengan paksa.

Rin mulai tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar polos, seakan-akan dia melakukan suatu permainan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Kaito berteriak dengan kencang, dan menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Rahangnya mengeras, berusaha menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Satu bola mata terlepas, Rin kembali menusuk mata kiri Kaito, dan menariknya paksa hingga terlepas.

Rin menatap kedua bola mata Kaito di tangannya. Dan Kedua bulatan lembek yang berada di tangannya diremukkan hanya dengan sekali kepal,seperti sedang meremas mentimun. Agak lengket namun basah.

"Nah... sekarang aku sudah selesai memberimu hukuman... sekarang ayo main... Kak Kaito... Kak Miku menunggu... sepertinya dia kesepian tanpamu..."

Ronde keempat datang tanpa disangka...

* * *

"Teto... gelangmu bagus! Cocok di tanganmu!"

"Hehe, terimakasih Rin, aku membelinya tadi sore."

"Sama-sama, tapi gelang putihmu tidak cocok dengan rambut merahmu... bagaimana kalau kita ubah warnanya?"

"Eh, bagaimana caranya?"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Rin memegang tangan temannya, Kusane Teto, lalu mengambil paku dan palu...

"Ri-Rin, a-apa yang inginkau lakukan?" Teto mulai ketakutan.

Rin, masih tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Teto ke arah tembok dan menancapkan paku di tangannya, kemudian memukul paku itu dengan palu sampai tangannya menancap tembok. _KREEKK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Darah pun mengalir turun membasahi tangan Rin dan Teto, serta gelang putih milik Teto, kini berubah warna menjadi gelang merah pekat.

"Membatalkan janji hanya untuk gelang ini..."

Ronde kelima sukses. Hanya tinggal melanjutkannya di kebun.

.

.

.

"Wah... Bibi Meiko banyak sekali punya pistol..."

"Tentu saja, kan aku polisi..."

"Hebat... apa bibi keberatan jika aku mencoba pitol ini?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan... ini bukan mainan anak ke –"

_DOR!_

_BRUKK!_

"Maaf Bi... kelihatannya aku memang tidak bisa menembak tepat sasaran... aku hanya ingin menembak kakimu agar bisa menyeretmu ke kebun untuk bermain... tapi aku malah menembak kepalamu..."

"Huh... ronde keenam tidak menyenangkan... tidak apa... masih ada ronde ketujuh..."

* * *

"Kak Len... sedang apa kau?" tanya Rin yang melihat Len sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur.

"Mencoba memasak... aku lapar, tapi kau malah tidak ada... jadi aku memasak sendiri deh..." jawab Len.

"Hehe, maaf ya... tadi aku habis main..." Rin tertawa. "Kak Len, daging itu belum sepenuhnya bersih..."

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memasak, jadi wajar! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memasak, lebih baik daripada dapur berantakan..."

"Hmm... iya sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya mengajarimu memasak,"

"Tidak mau, nanti saja –arrgh!"

'_JLEBB!' sreett..._

"Ayolah Kak Len, ini menyenangkan... aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memasak," ucap Rin setelah melumpuhkan Len dengan tusukan di perut. Lalu ia mengambil pisau lain, yang lebih besar. Pisau daging.

"Aaaarrrkkk...kkgghhhh...! Hentikan..hentikaann! Rin...!" jerit Len.

"Kak Len, bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu memasak jika kau terus berteriak!" bentak Rin sambil merobek bibir Len. "Nah, seperti ini, sekarang aku bisa memasak lebih tenang." Rin tersenyum, menatap bibir Len yang kini melebar.

Rin mengikat Len di atas meja lalu merobek bajunya dan mulai memasak.

"Kak Len, begini cara membersihkan daging. Pertama cuci dengan air hangat..." Rin menyiram tubuh kembarannya dengan semangkuk air dari teko.

"Lalu buang kulitnya... ujar gadis itu sambil mulai menguliti bagian perut Len. Darah membanjiri meja itu.

"AAARRKKGHH...! Hentikan Riiin!" Len berteriak, namun tidak diindahkan Rin, gadis itu masih asik memasak.

"Setelah itu, kau tidak boleh memasak daging jika masih berbau amis. Kau harus merendam daging dengan air jeruk nipis..." Rin menyiramkan seteko kecil jeruk nipis yang ada di kulkas ke perut Len.

"Aaaaarrkkkghhh...! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" Len mengejang lalu menangis menahan rasa ngilu akibat kulit yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya dan perih luar biasa dari siraman air jeruk dan garam di dagingnya.

"Dan sekarang kau harus membersihkan perutnya. Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal," jelas Rin, kemudian meraih sebuah stick besi yang telah dipanaskan lalu mencolokkannya lewat hidung Len.

"Beginilah cara orang mesir kuno membersihkan isi perut manusia, Kak Len..." ujar Rin sambil menarik isi perutnya satu persatu keluar, lalu melakukannya lagi lewat mulut hingga ia menarik keluar seluruh organ kembarannya, juga nyawanya.

Rin tersenyum menatap Len. Tubuhnya kakunya dalam ekspresi melotot dan mulut menganga.

"Baiklah Kak Len, sekarang ayo kita ke kebun...!"

"Fuh... lelahnya..." Rin menyeka keringat di pelipisnya menggunakan lengan bajunya. Pekerjaannya menata kebun memang melelahkan, walaupun dilakukan pada malam hari.

Rin meregangkan tangannya, lega karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya.

Kebunnya benar-benar indah. Lima pot berisi potongan tangan. Dan sembilan potongan tangan ditanam di tanah.

Rin tersenyum sambil mendekati dua buah tongkat yang tertancap di tanah...

"... Sudah kuduga, kepala Kak Len dan Kak Miku cocok dipajang seperti ini..."

... yang di atasnya diletakkan kepala Len dan Miku. Mata mereka yang melotot dengan mulut ternganga, menahan rasa sakit di ambang kematian.

Rin menatap langit, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita akan terus bersama di kebun ini... selamanya..."

Dan malam itu diwarnai dengan tawa polos Kagamine Rin. Tawa yang manis. Menggema di gelapnya malam.

* * *

.

.

.

END

* * *

Dan berakhirlah fict gore pertama saya... oke, saya mau curcol dikit boleh? *kagak!*

Yah... sebenarnya kelas saya disuruh ngebuat cerpen, dan karena saya ini tipe orang yang ngebuat cerpen berdasarkan apa yang muncul di otak super labil saya, dan saat ini saya lagi psycho banget... jadi terciptalah fict gaje ini XD yah, bayangin aja gimana reaksi guru saya pas baca ni cerpen nggak normal, semuanya ngebuat cerpen family, frienship, hurt/comfort, eh, ane malah buat gore gini... yaudahlah, siap-siap aja nanti dipanggil ke ruang BK nanti diperiksa kejiwaannya... ==u

yaudah deh, saya minggat dulu, males muncul lama-lama, nanti jadi ngelantur ngomongnya XD ok, saya minta koreksi dari senpai di fandom ini *winkwink*

Summer Wind

Harukaze


End file.
